Pilgrimage
by M Li
Summary: The first night, they slept out on the beach, under the stars, with only a fire and Kogoro for protection.


Series: FFX/X-2  
Genre: General  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers: End of game.  
Disclaimer: Final Fantasy belongs to Square.

The first night, they slept out on the beach, under the stars, with only a fire and Kogoro for protection. Yuna said that she used to do this with Lulu and Wakka, though, so it was safe enough. His fingers laced with hers, as he pointed out the stars, made up new constellations, told her stories about how they came to be, and she laughed and shook her head, and everything was different on the outside, but inside, she was still Yuna, so he reached over to brush the sand from her cheek and told her the story about how the Blitzball Ace constellation came to be.

***

Tidus rolls the sphere from hand to hand. He's watched all of it by now, but there are still questions... so many things that she hasn't said in between her recorded thoughts. He places the sphere in his pouch and hops off of the Temple's platform, heading down to Wakka and Lulu's tent. It's still strange that they're together. Not completely unexpected, but a little strange. The kid, too, is hard to digest. It's probably the thing that most cements the idea that he's been gone for years. Smoke is drifting from the tent. He steps inside and asks what's cooking. Yuna tells him it's a secret, but it smells like fish. Tidus sits on the bed to watch her cook, and she doesn't chase him away. He asks if, after they eat, she wants to go on an adventure. She gives him a funny look at first, but smiles and nods.

***

The S.S. Liki is still operating, so they book passage to Kilika. It feels more true to the spirit of their adventure. She leans on the railing, like she did that day when she first got a chance to really talk to him, leaning back and holding onto the rail for balance. He's leaning over it, the wind blowing his hair from his face. She asks if remembers that night when he did the Jecht Shot. He says he does. She asks him to show her how to do it. He looks at her in surprise when she explains that she's learned how to play. She's even been in a tournament. His surprise turns to amazement as he straightens, and maybe there's something a little aching in his smile, too, so she puts a hand on her hip and challenges him to a tournament, and he laughs and says he won't teach her if she's going to use it against him. She shakes her head, pulling forward and then hopping backwards onto her feet. 'So, teach me,' she demands, 'and maybe I'll be on your team.' He grins.

***

Now that the fighting between factions has dissipated, Kilika is possibly the most cheerful city in Spira. Children are running around with brightly colored balloons, vendors and stands of every size, shape, and color are set up, and people are gathered here and there, chatting light-heartedly. It's nothing like the gutted ruins that Tidus last saw, which is obvious by his expression. Yuna walks ahead, hands clasped behind her, though stops at a stand full of brightly colored shell jewelry. Tidus, looking around agape, slowly follows after her, drawing up beside her, but not looking at the table.

'Buy something for your girlfriend,' the man suggests. Yuna blushes, and Tidus turns to the man, blinking. 'How about this one?' the man asks, holding up a bracelet made of pale blue rocks, a single, iridescent snail shell dangling from it. 'These rocks are said to make love last.' Tidus laughs and replies that they don't need luck for that. Yuna smiles to herself, looking away and tucking her hair behind her ear. 'But that one would look good on you, Yuna,' he says, pointing to a necklace with a tiny rosy clam shell fastened to it. As he walks away, exclaiming excitedly about another stand, Yuna cups it her hands and gazes at it. 'Confident, isn't he?' remarks the vendor. Yuna looks up, smiles, and replies that there's no reason for him to doubt, as she walks away.

***

Yuna puffs, hands on her knees, doubled over, at the top of the Kilika stairs. She hasn't done this in awhile. Tidus, however, looks full of energy, standing and looking around the temple courtyard with his hands on his hips. Barthello and Dona emerge from the temple. Barthello's eyes widen, and then he actually hugs Tidus, which Yuna can't help but laugh about as she walks up to them, because Tidus looks like his eyes are going to pop out of his head. Dona glances at her questioningly, but Yuna just smiles before mentioning that she's surprised to see them here. Dona explains that they're just tying up some loose ends before they head to the Calm Lands.

'The Calm Lands?' Yuna asks. Dona nods. 'We've decided to start fresh. Maybe start an agency of our own.' And, she admits after a moment, looking away, she's never actually been to the Calm Lands. Yuna suggests trying the Gull Force game. Dona rolls her eyes and says she'll think about it before barking at Barthello to hurry up. Barthello gives Tidus a quick prayer, which he blinks and then awkwardly returns, before chasing after the former summoner with a bellowed, 'Doooona!' Yuna laughs as she watches them go.

***

Luca seems to have changed the least, Tidus thinks, as they disembark and make their way towards the stadium. Apparently, there's some kind of tournament for a game called 'sphere break' going on. Yuna promises to teach him how to play, but somehow, it just doesn't make sense to him. Tidus attempts it, but the timer makes him frustrated, and he keeps running out of numbers. After two losses he gives up and goes over to where Yuna is playing a young Al-Bhed woman. That is one new thing. There are a lot of Al-Bhed around now; it's nice, he thinks. After a moment, Yuna jumps up, cheering. 'I've done it!' she cries, hugging him and then leaning back. 'Free tickets! Let's go see who's playing!'

***

It's a little sad for Tidus to watch other people play. It's been a long time since he's thought about playing, and even longer since he's actually done it, but even so, it reminds him of things that are a little too good and a little too bad. What would his old man think about the new Spira? He'd probably really enjoy it... Yuna stops cheering to put a hand on his, asking what he's thinking about. 'Dad,' he replies after a moment, then shakes his head, trying to laugh it off, because the excitement on her face is draining away. 'And about how great our team is going to be.' She sighs, shaking her head, and says he's always been a terrible liar. He apologizes, but she suggests that they cut out of the game and go to the temple. He's relieved. He agrees.

***

Mi'ihen Highroad is pretty much the same, too, Tidus thinks with some relief. There seem to be fewer fiends around, thanks to the machina running around, but he can't complain about that. He stands in front of the statue near the top of the road, looking up at the stone face against the sky. Yuna is talking to a couple of young women. This is where he first started to understand Yuna's feelings. 'Don't say it isn't worth it,' she had said. He runs a hand through his hair, resting his hand on the back of his neck. It was worth it. She joins him after a moment, looking curiously from him to the statue, and asks what he's thinking. He takes her hand, squeezing it, before answering.

He apologizes. She looks at him, tilting her head in confusion. 'I was just... thinking about how you said it was worth it to stop Sin here, and then... well, I was thinking that it was, but...' He pauses, feeling awkward; he scratches his cheek with his free hand. 'I was thinking it was probably still hard on you.' She watches him, an unreadable expression on his face, before leaning against him, her other hand wrapping around his arm as though to hold him in place. He says her name questioningly. Yuna shakes her head. 'You're here now,' is all she says.

***

Rin lets them stay overnight at the travel company for free. Yuna tries to turn him down, but he won't hear of it. Tidus's Al-Bhed is rusty, but he still attempts to converse with the man. Yuna pipes up here and there to help him up. She's gotten a lot better with the language, too. He wonders if it's because of Rikku, or if she learned because of her mother. When Tidus says he's so hungry, he could eat a flan, though, Yuna laughs and suggests that maybe they should rest. Tidus says there's something he wants to see first, and excusing himself, he steps outside to the overlook. The sun is still a sliver on the horizon. The sky is nearly dark, but still layered in deep reds and purples and a hint of orange.

He flops down, putting his arms around his legs. Somehow, it feels a little like he's been thrown into a new world twice. Spira is a lot different from his memories. He leans his chin on his knee. It gives him that annoying little feeling... that reminder that he's not that important. A few minutes pass before Yuna flops down beside him, putting her head on his shoulder. She puts an arm around him. She asks if it's too weird for him to be here now. He says that it isn't. It's just that it makes him kind of the bad nostalgic just a little.

Yuna nods quietly. 'Sometimes, back then, I noticed you would be looking like this... I should have asked you about it, then, but...' He shakes his head. It's fine, he tells her, because he's happy that Spira has become a warmer place. She leans back, and he leans in to kiss her as the last of the sun disappears beyond the ocean behind the ruins.

***

They don't spend a lot of time at Mushroom Rock, though Yuna does stop by to say hello to Lucil, Elma, and Yaibal. Lucil tells her that now they're trying to figure out what to do with the remainder of the Youth League. So far, that's just been keeping the road safe for travelers by fighting fiends, though there aren't many who pass this way these days. Tidus is away, talking to a man by a hover. Yuna turns from him to Lucil. She has noticed that everyone once in awhile, Lucil and Elma look at the blitzer with something like bewilderment, but they say nothing about it. 'We'll take care of things here,' Elma tells Yuna. 'Don't worry about us!' Yuna nods, smiling. Lucil rests a hand on her shoulder and asks her to give their regards to Clasko before heading away towards the headquarters. She watches them go, thinking for a moment, that it would be nice to always be as confident as Lucil. Tidus runs over to tell her that he got a hover for them.

***

She isn't surprised that Paine and Rikku are at Djose Temple. Rikku is whining about how they should have better job security, and Gippal is questioning whether she really is a legendary guardian or not, which elicits a string of angry Al-Bhed. Paine shakes her head, rolling her eyes, and turns to see Yuna. Her arms drop to her sides as she turns to Yuna and Tidus. Gippal and Rikku continue bickering for a solid minute before realizing they have company. 'Yunie!' Rikku shouts, jumping up and down and pointing at Gippal. 'He's trying to gip us! After everything we did to save him!' She stomps, crossing her arms. Gippal shakes his head. 'It's business! A contract is a contract. You should read over it.'

Yuna glances at Paine who shrugs. Paine glances at Tidus, who lifts a hand in a sort of wave, but generally stands back, looking a little uncertain. Yuna offers him a brief smile before turning back to Paine and asking if they're planning on going digging again soon. She nods. 'But we were hoping for better compensation,' she adds, frowning at Gippal who throws his hands in the air and turns away. Rikku chases after him into the temple, shouting in Al-Bhed. Paine sighs. 'Would you like to come?' she asks. Yuna shakes her head and says not this time. They're on the way to the Moonflow. Secretly, she's been waiting to go there with Tidus for a long, long time. Paine asks if they want a lift, but Yuna says they're fine with walking, they need the exercise. Paine looks a little sad, but nods. Yuna, somehow, feels a little sad, too, to not be going along with them.

'Someday soon,' she promises. Paine smiles a little and turns to head after Gippal and Rikku. 'Who is that guy?' asks Tidus. 'A former employer,' Yuna replies with a giggle. 'Does Rikku like him or something?' Yuna pauses, crossing her arms. She doesn't actually know, but... maybe it wouldn't be so surprising. 'That stupid monkey just stole a phoenix down!' Tidus suddenly shouts, giving chase, though the monkey is already scuttling up the side of the agency, the feather in hand. Tidus stands below it, shaking his fist and shouting, and Yuna laughs. 'It's okay. I have a few extras. We better hurry, or we won't make it to the Moonflow before dark!'

***

It seems, at least, that the fiend population on the road between Djose and the Moonflow is as populous as in the past. It's an interesting experience, if only because this is the first time Tidus has seen Yuna actually use her dress spheres. In fact, she ends up doing most of the fighting, because he can't stop staring at the 'Lady Luck' outfit. He can hardly believe his Yuna is wearing it. Not that he exactly minds, because she looks great, but... he can't help but feel a little jealous that someone else has seen her in this outfit before. She finishes off the fiend, watching its body breaking down into pyreflies, before turning to him. 'What?' she asks, frowning at his expression. Tidus doesn't want to admit he's jealous, so he just shakes his head.

'What else can you do?' he wonders. She grins, clapping her hands. 'Want to see?' He nods. She changes back to her regular outfit, brandishing guns for a moment, before the air lights up again, and she's in something that looks very Al-Bhed. 'Alchemist,' she explains, shifting the enormous gun on her shoulder, and then calling on the next sphere. The next one seems to fit her more, in his opinion. White robes, white boots, and the familiar staff... He can already guess, though she says 'White Mage' anyway before lowering her face and then saying, 'And... the last one is a little embarrassing...' Tidus blinks, wondering how it could be flashier than that Lady Luck one.

Yuna makes a face, and then nods to herself, before changing one last time. Into a giant Moogle. Tidus blinks. He stares. And then he bursts into laughter. Yuna pulls off the head, pouting at him. 'Well, it's useful!' she splutters. Her face is redder than a bomb. She changes back to her 'Gunner' outfit and hands him the grid. 'Want to try?' He just shakes his head.

***

There are more people around the banks of the Moonflow that he remembers, but Tidus doesn't mind. There are a few musicians playing a soft melody in the background. Yuna stops to say hello to a rather strange little man named Tobli, who seems very excited to see Tidus, asking if he's the one from the interview. Yuna turns a little red and laughs, excusing them. 'The interview?' He asks as they find a nice, quiet place to camp. The music is much softer now; there's something almost eerie about the way it drifts, ghostly, from afar. Yuna sits down, setting some stones in a circle to make the fire. 'Shelinda,' she explains. 'We didn't run into her, but she's a reporter in Luca now.' Tidus blinks, laughing. It seems so odd... He can't really imagine it. He thought she'd be doing something in Bevelle somehow.

He leans back as the fire sparks to life, watching the pyreflies gathering over the moonlilies as the first stars began to peek through the sky. Yuna lies on her back, her hands outstretched, and sighs blissfully. He grins at her. 'What are you so happy about?' She glances at him, smiling abashedly, and shakes her head. He crawls to her, leaning over her. 'What?' She lets out a soft sigh, staring up at him. 'It's just because... I really wanted to do this for a long time,' she replies. 'I was waiting for you, though.' Tidus cocks his head. 'Waiting for me?' She nods. 'How did you know I'd come?'

Yuna contemplates, eyes rolling upwards for a moment, mouth puckering. She didn't, she says, but she had to believe anyway, so she just whistled and whistled, and then he whistled back, and she knew, somehow, that there could be a way. He doesn't understand what she means, so he just lies beside her, hands behind his head and tries to count the pyreflies, as Yuna softly hums the Hymn of the Fayth, until he drifts off.

***

Guadosalem has changed a lot, Yuna thinks. It was a strange place before, and then it was a sad place, but now.... Now it's a little cheerful since the Guado have moved back in. Soft music echoes through the labyrinth like halls of the underground city, but it's a happy kind of music that makes Yuna want to just sway back and forth and hum along, too. She doesn't, of course. She notes that Tidus seems unsure about coming here, and the looks he casts Tromell are uneasy when the Guado elder greets them, but Yuna knows the Guado no longer mean anyone any harm, so she leads him away to the mansion that was once Seymour's and now - according to one of the guards - once Leblanc's, too. He tells her that Leblanc has moved out, apparently looking for a place in Bevelle. He asks if Yuna's interested in buying, but she shakes her head.

Tidus is wandering towards the Farplane, and somehow, Yuna feels terrified by the idea of him going there. Just in case... She runs after him, grabbing him by the arm. He stumbles, looking down at her in surprise. 'I thought you'd want to see your parents.' She shakes her head. 'Some other time,' she says quietly, not meeting his eyes. After a moment, he just nods, and doesn't protest when she leads him towards the inn.

***

'So, Rikku camped out here?' Tidus asks, shaking his head as they rest under one of the lightening rod towers. Yuna nods, laughing. 'A little crazy, isn't it?' She can't actually imagine anyone camping out here and living to tell about it. Besides the constant flashes of lightening, it's still covered in fiends... Case in point, the marlboro slithering their way. Tidus groans, smacking his forehead. 'Another?!' Yuna wishes she hadn't given Rikku her Charm Bangle, but she gets ready with her guns. They run past the creature, now swirling into pyreflies, making for the agency. Somehow, it's peaceful inside the agency. The crack of lightening is muted enough that it isn't threatening, and it's much cooler than the air outside.

Yuna flops down on her bed, Tidus sits on the other. He's sweaty. His hair is sticking to his forehead, and there's a faint sheen that catches in the fire light over his chest and throat. She swallows, feeling embarrassed somehow for noticing that. He pulls off his gloves and padding, running the back of his arm over his face. He looks up, noticing her staring. 'What?' She gulps, looking down, feeling her face growing hot. 'I... was just thinking... would you like to try to play sphere break again?' He pauses, scrunching his mouth, kicking off his shoes and socks. 'I was thinking of taking...' he starts to say, but she jumps up, shaking her head, already taking out the game pieces from her bag. Tidus sighs. 'Okay, but I really don't get it.'

Yuna doesn't care, because it's distracting. Almost distracting enough to keep her from noticing that now she's close enough to feel the heat radiating off him. But after awhile, it seems he just can't learn, so she gives up and lets him go take a shower and meanwhile tries very hard to pretend to be asleep.

***

Somehow, passing through Macalania, Tidus feels sad. The forest seems like if they talk too loudly, blink too fast, it might just disappear. Like somehow, even though it's still here, though fading, it's already merely the vestige of what it had been. There are even fewer fiends amongst the paths. They travel up to the lake to see O'aka, who gives him a slap on the back and a discount on Faerie Earrings, which he isn't actually sure he really needs, but gives up and buys when he catches the pitiful look Wantz gives him. Business must be slow. They stay for a hot drink and then walk back down to the road leading to the Calm Lands.

***

He promised to stay with her always here, he thinks. 'Guess I didn't keep that promise very well,' he remarks, wading into the lake. Yuna makes a sound of disagreement, hands clasped behind her, watching the stars reflecting on the water's surface. He wades in to his chest and turns to look at her, a little uncertain. 'You were with me... When I was alone,' she replies, taking a step towards the water and then sitting down with her arms wrapped around her legs. 'I heard you whistle, and I saw... You helped me get out of there.' Tidus blinks at her, pushing off and drifting on his back. He doesn't remember, he says. A moment later, he hears a splash, and then a tug from below. He splutters, pulled under.

Yuna grins at him, cheeks puffed out. She holds up a finger for him to wait. So he does. He's used to this, so it's not hard for him to hold his breath, even with the surprise attack. A minute passes, then two, then five, then ten, and then she makes a face and kicks off to the surface. Tidus follows, too, taking a great gulp of air as he emerges. Yuna is huffing a little, but she looks pleased. 'See?' She splashes him, and he splashes back. She laughs and ducks back under, he follows her. Somehow, her fingers catch between his perfectly, and she draws close to him, as though by some hidden magnet. He catches her and closes his eyes, whispering new promises between kisses.

***

Tidus doesn't look comfortable coming to Bevelle. Probably, she thinks, it hasn't changed much. People are still calling her 'High Summoner Yuna' and bowing every few minutes, they're still a little too stuffy, and there is the weight of Yevon's past nearly palpable in the air. Still, it is where she was born, and it is good to see Isaaru, who looks at Tidus in some kind of awe, as though suddenly recalling something long forgotten. He says nothing, though, but invites Yuna in to rest, but she doesn't want to linger long.

She catches sight of Baralai and Nooj standing above the entrance to the temple and waves briefly. They wave back. Tidus blinks, looking between them. She explains briefly who they are, and Tidus nods. They bid farewell to Isaaru before more memories of Bevelle - such as what happened with the former chairman's son - can come up. Tidus seems a lot more relaxed when they reach the woods once more. 'It's so stuffy there,' he grumbles. She thinks maybe, though, he just didn't like the way Baralai smiled at her.

***

Yuna has a lot of points still with Argent, so she and Tidus have a go at some of the games for a couple of hours before, having lost all their points with nothing gained, they head to the trading post. The old trader gives her a nod. There are still quite a few young women hanging around. The man's son looks embarrassed, but somehow, he seems to be managing well enough to converse with a young Al-Bhed woman. The trader glances from the two to Yuna, whispering a little too loudly, 'The offer still stands, if you want him.' Yuna politely shakes her head and moves away to the items store. Tidus follows after her, glowering at the man, who seems not to notice. 'What was that?' he asks, looking sullen. She shakes her head. 'I did him a little favor,' she replies, buying a couple of phoenix downs and putting them in her bag.

They start off across the field. 'But what did he mean, "if you want him"?' Yuna laughs uneasily and tries to explain how she got roped into match making for the young man. 'You wouldn't seriously have thought about marrying him, right?' Tidus asks, and Yuna's mouth quirks mischievously. 'Not really, right?' he presses, taking her by the arm, and she stops, turning to him, putting her other hand on her hip. He relaxes at her expression, but still mutters something about her popularity. 'I'm sure you were popular in Zanarkand,' she replies, shrugging and continuing towards the ranch. 'Well, but no one was asking me to /marry/ them,' he replies. Yuna smiles secretively and responds that maybe someday someone will. Tidus blinks at her, looking stunned, and then runs ahead, shouting something about a flan. Yuna laughs.

***

Clasko doesn't seem to recognize Tidus at first. He's too busy pulling at his hair and moaning to himself. Tidus glances to Yuna, who shakes her head, whispering that he's like this all the time. 'Fiends! Fiends are coming from the secret area again,' the man groans, as though the world is somehow ending. Tidus says that they'll take care of them and runs on ahead. Yuna trots after him, but it's only skinks, so he handles them well enough. Pyreflies coil up from the bodies in a mob, disappearing in the air, before him. He clasps his arm, wincing from a bite. Yuna walks over and offers him a potion. 'Reminds me of the old days,' he replies, drinking it with a thankful nod. She puts a hand on his arm as the skin glows faintly, healing over. 'Be careful,' she chides. He replies that it was just skinks, and he probably killed like a zillion before that during the pilgrimage. Yuna laughs.

They head back to Clasko, who seems to, now that the danger has gone, remember Tidus. Tidus asks, looking around, listening to the warks of all the chocobos, what happened to the old guy who used to run the monster arena. Yuna frowns, eyes narrowing as she thinks, and Clasko scratches his head. 'I don't know,' she replies, lowering her eyes. 'I never met him,' Clasko shrugs. Tidus looks around, feeling a little... disappointed somehow. However, he doesn't have long to think about it before Clasko is dragging him off to see the 'amazing chocobo,' which Tidus thinks looks like a regular chocobo, but has the sense not to say. He gives it a scratch on the neck and nods, trying to look interested as Clasko gives him its life story. Yuna grimaces from behind, mouthing, 'sorry.' It's a long time before they can escape, but at least, they have a couple of chocobos to take them to Mount Gagazet.

***

Tidus recalls how cold he was the last time he braved the mountain; it hasn't gotten any warmer, though at least, Yuna is looking pretty cold, too, as they huddle together by the fire at Kimahri's camp. Tidus has never thought to ask where the Ronso sleep, and he's not sure that they would normally stay in tents. Maybe they don't live under any cover at all, but whether that's so or not, he's grateful that a tent has been constructed for them. Kimahri is as stern and quiet as ever, but every once in a while, as Yuna explains in further detail her adventures with the Gullwings, Tidus catches a glimpse of teeth, signaling a rare smile. 'Yuna is happy now. Kimahri is happy,' the Ronso says as he departs the tent, leaving them alone.

They can hear a female Ronso talking to him quietly in the background, as well as the heavy footsteps of the other Ronso moving through the snow. Yuna draws closer to Tidus, as much as for the added warmth as anything. 'Man, it's cold,' he sighs, pulling the borrowed blanket closer around them.

'I remember when we came here before...' Yuna giggles. 'And I thought you and Rikku and Wakka were going to wind up icicles!' He snorts. 'I grew up in Zanarkand, remember? It's cold there, too.' Just not as cold as here. But somehow, he thinks, staring into the bright blue embers at the heart of the fire, that the mountain seems quieter, more peaceful now. He doesn't realize he's drifted off until Yuna shifts, stirring the coals to keep the fire going. He yawns, stretching, and shifts to stretch out by the fire. Yuna, caught by the blanket, leaves the fire to lie down as well.

She's closer than she's ever been, folding against him, drawing nearer and making a soft, 'brr,' sound. Tidus swallows roughly. He hesitates, trying to summon up some will power to resist temptation. He doesn't want an angry Kimahri bursting in and pulling off his arms. But still... He runs his fingers down her arm, and she doesn't protest; he lets it glide to her hip and rest there. He thinks she's holding her breath. After a moment, she shifts slightly, making a nearly inaudible, hopeful sound. He finds a way to keep them warm.

***

Yuna shivers, dipping a toe into the hot springs. It's definitely hot, but the air is so cold... After a moment, she slides in, crouching down until the water is up to her chin. She's happy that the little swimsuit she bought with Rikku in Luca is getting some use. Tidus is already in the water, leaning against a rock. 'Wouldn't have expected that this was here.' Yuna nods, trying to crawl over to the rock he's leaning on without emerging from the water. She manages, through a series of hops, to make it over without getting too cold. 'It takes a minute to warm up,' she explains, frowning at him and then splashing him when he continues grinning.

'Hey!' he starts, trying to shield his face. He ducks under to avoid her attack, darting away quickly. The way he swims awes her a little. She doesn't doubt that he was a star player in his Zanarkand. He reemerges, halfway across the pool. 'Now, you have to come over here.' She pouts and says that's not fair, but she's warm enough by now that she doesn't mind standing and wading over. She doesn't splash him, though; she sits with her back resting against his. It's different being here with him. Not bad, just different. Her life is always changing. Changing so quickly she can hardly keep up. When she's caught up in the moment, it's not so bad, but sometimes, when she has time to think about it, she really does just want to go back to Besaid and live a quiet life by the sea, watch Vidina grow up, start a family of her own, protect the temple and her memories with her friends and with him. She blows out softly, her breath casting ripples across the water.

'What's wrong?' he asks. She shakes her head. She doesn't want to say that she also wonders, in these moments, if this is all real, or if it's just a dream, and she's going to wake up in the Celsius with Rikku and Paine and no Tidus. She shifts, turning to his back and presses her head between his shoulder blades. 'Do you ever want things to just stay the same for a while?' she asks, fingers sliding up his spine under the jacket, thumbs pressing into the tense areas of his back. 'Yeah.' She nods, trying to knead the tension out of his shoulders. He makes a happy sound, shifting, settling. 'If things stayed like they are right now, that would be nice,' he continues.

'I think so, too,' she replies, pressing her palms against his lower back. 'Hey, where'd you learn to do that?' She laughs. 'You wouldn't believe me.' He glances at her over his shoulder. 'Try me?' She pauses a moment, then, slowly making concentric circles over his skin, she explains about what happened when she went undercover. She likes the way his laugh echoes through the cave.

***

The wall, the enormous summoning, is one of the few remnants of the Fayth that exists still, after Vegnagun. Tidus stares up at it for a long time, silent. Yuna doesn't interrupt; instead, she sits nearby, watching him quietly. It was here that he realized that his existence was fabricated. That, at the end of their journey, he would cease existing, because his Zanarkand was a figment of someone's imagination. He puts a hand on a twisted, stone figure. There is still a lot he doesn't know. This world, his world, they're always changing in his mind. Maybe he'll never understand. He thinks back to the hot springs, and he thinks that it would be good if things could stand still for just a little while, but... No, he shakes his head.

No, things have to change. Cycles and traditions and tried and true methods aren't the answer. Things can change. This entire world has changed, so much that he can barely recognize it. But he's glad, he decides. It's as foreign as it was when he woke up in those ruins, after being flung here by Sin, but... It's a beautiful world now. His hand drops from the rock, and he steps back, but doesn't look away yet. It doesn't matter if he's a dream or not. His feelings, his memories, they're real. Even if he disappears again someday - he feels goose bumps rising up along his arms - he's real. The world is going to change, people will change, and he'll change with them. He rubs his arm. He turns to Yuna, who stands and walks over. She looks concerned, but he smiles and shakes his head. They continue to the last leg of their journey.

***

When she first entered Zanarkand, walked under the towering, decaying ruins, progressed with the pyreflies towards the dome, where she would decide her fate, Yuna had been frightened. She hated the little part of her that had wanted to agree with Rikku. The part that wanted to stay here and live on with Tidus and her friends. She was fighting for something much bigger than herself. But she was still afraid. She couldn't have guessed what would happen when they got there. Yuna shakes her head, pushing her hair from her face, and walks towards the hilltop looking out towards the dome. Tidus is setting up camp in the dip below, the same place that they camped years ago. Brotherhood is nestled in the ground, beside it, her two guns instead of her rod. Times have changed. She turns back to look at the start of the sunset for another moment.

Maybe things will change again... and maybe it will be good, or maybe... Maybe he'll be gone again. She hugs herself. There's no promise that 'we'll do what we can' will extend past today, but she's still hoping. She turns, moving down to help Tidus start the fire. Monkeys scamper around, some coming to warm themselves by the fire. 'Don't let them get too close to your things,' she warns, and he gives her a thumbs up; he remembers what happened at Djose. The fire crackles, and Tidus goes to stand on the ridge. She watches him for a moment, standing just below; his figure is highlighted by the sunset the way it was that day. Suddenly, she feels afraid, like she's reliving a memory, and maybe this is all in her head, but after a moment, he speaks.

'I got a theory.'


End file.
